Fifty Shades: Just The Two Of Us
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: A short 5 chapter story about life with the Greys. Ana didn't get pregnant with Teddy right away so this is my take on how they came to try for a baby. Will post one chapter a day, 5 days in a row.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE, IM BACK ;)**

 **I HAD THIS IDEA POP INTO MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT ALL OUT IN LIKE 2 DAYS BUT JUST HAVE NOT HAD CHANCE TO POST IT.**

 **THIS IS A 5 CHAPTER STORY.**

 **THE ONLY CHANGE FROM THE ORIGANAL STORY IS ANA DIDNT GET PREGNANT WITH TEDDY RIGHT AWAY. THIS IS JUST A FUN, NO DRAMA TAKE ON OUR FAVORITE COUPLE BEFORE PARENTHOOD.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. I WILL POST 1 CHAPTER A DAY FOR 5 DAYS**

 **CHEERS XOX**

* * *

 **ANAS POV**

Could my life get any more perfect?

I am 24. Married to the most handsome, sexy man on the planet.

I have the perfect job. A beautiful house and A lifestyle that I never dreamed imaginable.

Christian and I have been married a little over 2 years. Its been the best 2 years of my life.

Before we go married, Christian said he wanted to show me the world and so far, I've seen a hell of a lot of it.

Our honeymoon was spent in parts of England and Europe and since then we have been away for week long breaks in Australia, the Maldives, The Bahamas, Switzerland, China, Thailand, Brazil and lots of places across the US.

Our love has only grown and in 2 years there have been no ex subs. No crazy bitch trolls. No deranged ex boss's.

Just us. Perfect!

I look at my watch and see that it's almost 5pm. My husband will be outside any moment. I pack up my laptop and a few manuscripts and head downstairs.

When I walk outside I am met by my hunky husband, leaning against the valentines gift he surprised me with last week.

It's a gleaming white soft top Bentley. I loved my R8 but this car? This car is sexy. Very sexy. Like Christian

"Well helloooo, Mr Grey" I walk over to him with a little extra sway to my hips and he grabs me by the waist and pulls me flush against him.

"Hello to you too, Mrs Grey. I didn't get a chance to see you this morning so can I just say, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you. You dont look too bad yourself" I gently fiddle with his tie and then get on my tip toes so I can kiss his sculpted lips. He immediately deepens it and before long we are having a full on make out session leaned up against the car. A make out session that is interrupted by a passer by cat calling at us.

"Unless you want me to fuck you on the hood of the car in broad daylight with god knows who watching then you better get your sweet little ass in the car" He whispers in my ear.

 _Ohhhhh, sex on the car!_

"Yes, Sir" Before I untangle myself from him, I make sure that my hand is concealed and I give his hardened crotch a squeeze.

"Ana! You. Car. Now" He growls while smirking at me.

I sashay myself over to the passenger side and he opens the door for me. I slide in and he runs around to the drivers side.

"Where is Taylor? and Luke?" I ask while putting on my seat belt.

"I gave Taylor the night off so he can spend some time with Gail and Sawyer requested the day off so he could take Hannah to Vancouver. Something about staying in a B and B" He shrugs and I squeal.

"You know what that means? He's going to propose!"

"Ana, you don't know that for sure"

"Uh, yeah I do. Luke told me weeks ago that he was taking her on a romantic weekend so he could propose. He practically had me sign an NDA so I wouldn't spill the beans"

Luke and my assistant Hannah have been dating for a year and a half. Luke would hang around my office all day and I guess they started talking one day and really hit it off.

"Well I wish the boy luck" Christian grins before pulling the car out of his space and then taking my hand in his.

"Where are we going? The house is back that way" I say while looking out the back window to make sure I'm right.

"Yes, I know...but Five Guys is this way" I burst out laughing because he tries to say it quietly like its a crime.

Elliott introduced him to Five Guys burgers about a month ago and ever since, my husband has become obsessed with them.

"Well its a good job im in the mood for a good burger. What are we doing after?"

He looks over at me and smirks "It's ladies choice after that"

My inner goddess starts grinning.

Game on, Mr Grey!

* * *

After chowing down on a burger and fries we make our way back towards the house. I told Christian to take the long way home which means going through part of a forest.

"Care to share why we are going 20 miles out of our way?" He asks me just as we start driving through the thick trees. There is not another car in sight so I know we will be ok for what I am about to do.

I unhook my seatbelt and sit side ways in my seat.

"Ana! Put your belt back on!" He slows the car to almost a dead stop but I just grin at him.

I lean over and start undoing his pants.

"What are you doing? I'm driving!"

"Then you better keep your eyes on the road"

I take him out of his boxers and then start sucking gently on his engorged head.

"Holy fuck! Jesus, Baby!..., God you feel so good!" he starts moaning from above me but when I take a peak I can see that he has a death grip on the steering wheel and he's trying hard to focus on the road, and not on my mouth.

After 5 minutes of sucking, kissing and licking him all over, I pull my lips off of him with a pop.

"Why did you stop?" He almost sounds pained.

"Because it's my turn now. Pull up ahead, behind those trees" I point to a bit of a clearing behind 3 tall trees.

He pulls over and then immeadieltly takes his belt off and pounces on me. His mouth devours mine and his hands snake their way up my top where he roughly grabs my breasts.

"God you drive me fucking crazy!" He pants in my mouth and then starts to put his hand up my skirt.

I bat his hand away from me and he looks stunned that I have stopped him.

"Not in here" I lean up and kiss his mouth and then wiggle my way out from under him and out the car. It takes him a second to register that I've left the car but when he does he springs out and walks around the hood to me. It makes me laugh when I see his manhood protruding out of his zipper.

"I like this new look on you" I reach out and take him in my hand and pull him closer to me so he is stood between my spread legs while I lean on the hood.

"What has gotten into you tonight, Mrs Grey?"

"Nothing yet...but soon, you'll be whats in me"

"What brought this little adventure on?" He smirks and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"You said earlier that you were going to fuck me on the hood of this car"

I gently hop up on the hood so my legs are dangling and then pull him towards me roughly.

"Now...get fucking, Grey!"

And he did, until the stars came out above us.

Like I said before. Perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys**

 **Glad you like the story so far.**

 **There are lots of angst stories on here lately so this can be a happy place, however short it may be.**

 **Also, can not wait for Grey to be released tomorrow. How they handled the release of the book is brilliant. They kept it hush hush and then when we all found out about it the release date was less than a month away. And, the DVD gets released on Monday in The UK :) Score and Score lol**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow.**

 **Cheers xoxo**

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV**

I swear if he looks at my wife like that one more time I'm going to punch him!

Ana and I were invited out to dinner with Elliott, Kate, Mia and Ethan and this chump leeched on to the casual invasion thrown out by Elliott like it was his lifeline.

I've always loathed Jose. And after seeing how he has been eye fucking my wife all night, I hate him even more.

My brother stands up and lightly tap his beer bottle with a spoon.

"OK everyone. There is a reason we invited you here tonight" Kate stands up and wraps her arms around his waist.

"It is my pleasure to tell you all that in 6 months, Kate and I will welcome a bundle of joy. We're having a baby" He beams and the whole table erupts in cheers and tears.

Ana and Mia hug the life out of Kate and do that almost jump thing that girls who are excited do.

I put my hand out and pull my brother In to a man hug and pat his back.

"Way to go, Lelliott"

"Thanks bro"

I get the attention of the waiter and order a bottle of champagne for us and a jug of orange juice for Kate. When it comes out, I pour everyone a glass and then make a toast.

"To my brother and sister in law. Congratulations, you're going to be wonderful parents and I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew. Cheers"

"Cheers" Rings out around the table and when I sit down I drop my arm around Ana's neck and give her a kiss that should be reserved for the bedroom. Take that Rodriguez! Mine! All mine! Not yours!

"You need to get your ass in gear, Steele. My little one will need a couple of cousins to play with" Kate remarks and my heart stops in my chest.

Ana and I have never discussed kids. Not once. In over 2 years of marriage. I assume we will have one eventually. But like in 10 or 15 years. Not now! Shit! What if Ana wants one now? Don't girls get something called baby fever?

"Your baby will have cousins, Kate. But not for many many years. I like occupying all of my husbands time. Lord knows a baby would have him wrapped around its little finger. I'm happy with it just being us for now. Besides, having a kid would take the spontaneity out of our...activities" She grins and then gives my thigh a squeeze.

I lean over and kiss her just below the ear. She said all the things I wanted her to say but deep deep deep down, I feel...something. I can't put my finger on it but I'm glad that at the minute, my wife and I are in the same page.

"What do you mean? Activities?" Rodriguez takes a sip of his beer and looks at Ana.

You asked for it boy!

"Let's just say, Rodriguez, that my wife and I use every single surface in our home...often. The walls, the floors, the kitchen, the laundry room and so on" I smirk but he is still not getting it.

"Yeah, but for what?"

"Oh don't be so naive, Jose" Kate rolls her eyes "Those 2 fuck like rabbits. Actually they're worse than rabbits. I'm surprised that Ana can even walk straight!"

Jose looks like he's swallowed a bee. Good.

* * *

On the drive home, Ana is talking rapidly about the New York Baby show which she wants to take Kate to for a girls weekend.

"Ohhh I hope they have a little girl! Think of all the cute little outfits we can buy her" She claps her hands in excitement.

"Ana...do you...what you said...I mean...?"

"What? You're studdering"

"Do you want a baby?" I ask and hold my breath.

Her warm hand finds mine in the center console and she give it a squeeze.

"In a few years, sure. I would love a couple of kids. But I'm only 24. My career is just taking off. We are still in the honeymoon stage of our marriage. I think a baby would complicate things at the moment. Let's just concentrate on us for now, OK?" She rubs rubs my knuckles with her thumb.

"OK. Besides, we can practice making babies" I smirk

"That's a wonderful plan, Hubby"

* * *

 **ANAS POV. THREE YEARS INTO THEIR MARRIAGE**

Whew! I love a good run in the mornings! Before marrying Christian I was mostly anti work out, but now I love running around the beautiful landscape that surrounds the lake. Christian dragged me out to jog with him one morning and I loved it. We usually run together every morning but he was so tired this morning that I left him sleeping.

I run up the stairs to our bedroom with the intention of grabbing a dirty shower with my husband but the sight that greets me when I open the doors puts me on alert.

Christian is led on the Middle of the bed, soaking in sweat and coughing his lungs out.

He's sick?

"Baby, are you OK?" I rush to his side and put my hand on his forehead. He's boiling!

"Christian, baby you're burning up!"

"I feel like shit! My throat hurts and my head hurts and my ribs hurt and I'm so hot" he whines but in a sexy way. He's adorable when he's sick.

"I'll go get you some medicine and I'll call Andrea" I get off the bed but he holds my hand to stop me.

"Why are you calling Andrea?"

"To tell her you won't be in"

"Of course I'm going in. It's only a cold. I'm fine" I would believe him, if he hadn't started coughing violently as soon as he tries to get up.

I put my hand flat on his chest and push him gently.

"You are staying in bed. I'm calling Andrea to cancel all your meetings and then I'm going to call Hannah and tell her I'm not coming in and then I'm going to make sure you're a good boy and that you stay in this bed"

"You're staying home with me? Why?"

"Because I'm your woman and I'm going to nurse you back to health" I smile and kiss his hot forehead.

"Will you wear a sexy nurse uniform?"

"There will be none of that mister! Not until you're back to fighting fitness, OK?"

He gives me a pout but says nothing else.

I get off the bed and head downstairs to make my calls. When I have informed everyone who needs to know, I send Ryan to the store to pick up some cold and flu stuff for Christian. I quickly take a shower in the guest room and change into sweats and a cami top. When Ryan gets back, I fix a tray with some tea with honey and a variety of meds for my husband.

When I push the door open I find him sprawled out in the middle of the bed, sweating like he's in a sauna. I put the tray on the end of the bed and then sit on my knees beside him.

"Babe, here take this" I help him hold his head up and then I spoon the medicine into his mouth. He grimaces like small child at the taste but makes no complaints.

"Come on baby, let me get you in a bath to relax your muscles"

"OK" He starts coughing again and holding his ribs.

"Do you want me to call your mom? I'm sure she could prescribe you something stronger than the over the counter stuff"

"No, I don't need to have my mommy come and pet me up like I'm a toddler, Anastasia"

 _Well OK then!_

I run him a bath and pour in lots of bubble bath and then help him get in. I kneel on the floor beside the tub and gently wash him all over.

"As much as I enjoy the sight of you on your knees, I'd prefer you get in with me" He scoots back as I start to strip my clothes but I tell him to go forward. I get in behind him and wrap my arms and legs around him. I grab the sponge and start lovingly washing his chest while he relaxes back into me.

"Thank you for taking care of me today"

"In sickness and in health, remember?" I ask while planting a small kiss on his ear.

"You're a good woman, Ana Grey" He tells me just before he starts coughing again.

I help him out of the bath and dry him off. I put him in just a pair of boxers because I don't want him getting too hot. I change the soaked sheets in the bed and then prop up loads of pillows on the head board so he is comfortable.

"In you get, Grey" I say while holding back the blanket. He slides in and then looks up at me with pitiful eyes.

"Are you staying with me?"

"Sure. Let me just get your medicine"

He takes another dose and then I grab the remote to make the flat screen rise from the foot board of the bed.

I scoot behind him like we were in the bath and then pull the covers over us.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask a while flicking through the channels. We rarely watch TV while in bed. We normally do other activities.

"Porn?"

"Be serious, Christian"

"I am. I want to watch that sex tape we made at Escala on my birthday"

"We both know that if we watch that we will end up fucking the life out of each other"

"Works for me" He shrugs

"Baby, I love you but I think actually sharing bodily fluids with you right now may be playing with fire"

"Oh shit! I don't think of that! You might get sick. Baby, maybe you should go stay with my parents until I'm better"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Besides, I shared a bed with you last night and we had sex and kissed a lot. If I was going to catch it, I'd have it by now"

"I hate feeling like this. I never get sick. Who do you think I caught it from? I swear if it's one of the staff I'm going to fire them!" He growls through a cough.

"Well, if I had to take a guess, I would say that you caught it from Ava yesterday. I don't think you can fire our 1 year old niece but maybe you could get Kate to put her in time out" I giggle.

"The little stinker" he grins.

Watching my CEO, dominant husband interact with our 1 year old niece was an eye opener for me. She has him wrapped around her pudgy little finger. He goes over to Kate and Elliott's at least twice a week to play with her and he bought her so many toys that they had to convert one of the spare bedrooms.

"Did I tell you that she has learnt a new word?"

"No, what is it?"

"Can-can, which means candy"

"How would she know what candy is? You know Kate forbids people from giving her any" I smirk because I know that he always has a bag of candy in his pocket every time he sees her.

"Oh, ummm, she must have picked it up from the television"

"You're a horrible liar, Christian Grey" He starts to chuckle but then starts to cough.

"Shes a great kid. It's so funny watching her walk. She kinda stumbles likes she's drunk"

"She is pretty cute"

He stays quiet for a few minutes and then slowly turns over onto his stomach so that his head is resting on my belly. I gently run my fingers through his hair because I know that he is struggling to tell me what's on his mind. His eyes are darting everywhere which has always been his tell that he's nervous.

"Ana...do you remember last year, that night when Kate and Elliott told us that they were having Ava?"

"Yes, I remember"

"Do you remember the conversation we had on the way home?"

"Not really. It was well over a year ago" I shrug, trying desperately to bring the conversation to mind.

"We discussed having children and we agreed that at that time it wasn't right for us. Well...I've been thinking...and obviously we have to both be on the same page for this but...well...I was...you don't have to say yes now, you can think about it but...I want to have a baby with you"

The breath leaves my body. Of all the things I thought he was going to say, that wasn't even on the list.

He wants a baby? I mean I know we are financial secure and we have a loving marriage but are we ready for a baby? Late night feedings. Diapers. Throw up. I'm 25 almost 26, am I ready to be Mommy?

I look down at his face and I can see the apprehension in his eyes. He must have been sitting on this question for a while. As I am looking at him I see flashes in my mind. A little boy with copper hair running through the meadow as we chase him and then of a little girl, fast asleep on her daddy's chest. I see first smiles and first teeth. I see first words and the first day of school. I see my husband teaching our son to throw a ball and me teaching our daughter the wonders of the written word.

In those few seconds I want that future more than I have ever wanted anything before.

"Okay" I whisper and he bolts up and starts coughing. I pat his back and then he pulls me over so I am sitting in his lap.

"Okay? What does that mean? Does that mean that you'll think about it?"

"Okay, that means that I won't take my pill in the morning. I would love to have your baby"

"YES!" He actually fist pumps the air and then tackles me back onto the bed and starts devouring my breast.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mister! You're sick. When you get better we will make a baby but right now you need to rest"

He starts pouting and then quickly grabs his phone. He presses a couple of buttons and then puts it to his ear.

"Mom?...Hi...can you come over please?...I'm sick...I thinks it's flu...I want to get better as soon as possible...OK mom, thank you...see you soon...love you"

He disconnects the call and then grins at me.

"I'll rest for 24 hours but after that, you're getting knocked up" He starts wiggling his eyebrows which makes me laugh. I gently cup his face and look into his beautiful eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr Grey?"

"Anything you want, Mrs Grey. I'm all yours"

"Yes, you are"

I lean in and kiss him softly. My husband puts his all into everything he does so I can't wait to see how he is going to go about Operation: Knock up the wifey!


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE

HERE IS CHAPTER 3

THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK SO FAR

CHEERS

XOX

* * *

ANAS POV

"Shhhh! Ana, They're going to hear us!" Christian whispers but then he presses his face into my neck and starts giggling along with me.

"I can't...I can't believe we're doing this!" I burst out laughing again and this time he covers my full mouth with his hand. He starts trusting into me again but as soon as I hear thclang of the bucket hitting the floor I completely lose it and start laughing so hard that my ribs hurt.

"God damn it!" Christian pulls out of me and then buries his face in my chest and starts laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes. I try to cover his mouth with my hand but that just makes us laugh even more.

I can't believe we got ourselves into this situation!

We are at Grace and Carricks for a formal dinner party that Grace is hosting for one of her colleagues retirement. Kate and Elliott couldn't make it, neither could Mia so Christian and I are the youngest ones here and we were bored out of our mind. At one stage I almost fell asleep and Christian had to kick me under the table to wake me up. Sensing that we both wanted to do anything than sit there listening to the most boring man on the planet, we sneaked off for some "Alone time". Unfortunately, because Grace is redecorating, Christians childhood bedroom is filled to the brim with boxes so we improvised and went into the Gretchen's cleaning closet.

We started mauling each other and just as he lifted me around his waist, his foot got caught in a bucket and he couldn't shake it off! While he was thrusting into me he was trying to kick the bucket off his foot but the more he kicked, the more we laughed and now the moment is ruined and we cant stop laughing.

"I must say, Mrs Grey. This is a first for us. I don't think we have ever not finished but it seems we have be thwarted but a mop bucket of all things" He looks me dead in the eye and we both start laughing like mad again.

After we have composed ourselves we straighten our clothes out and I laugh again when I see Christian dislodge the bucket from his foot. He tries to tuck himself back into his pants but he is so hard he has a little trouble.

I gentle cup him over his pants and he starts moaning in my ear.

"Lets tell your parents that you have a work emergency and lets get out of here. I want to finish what we started but in the privacy of our own bedroom at home"

"I like your plan, baby. Lets go find my mother" He kisses me deeply and then slowly opens the door, gesturing for me to go first.

"Such a gentleman, Mr Grey"

"I aim to please Mrs Gre..." He stops talking abruptly and I stop dead in my tracks when I see Grace against the wall by the door, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl marring her beautiful face.

"I am going to ignore the fact that you have both been very disrespectful to my guests and I'm going to ignore the fact that you both almost fell asleep during my dinner party but that is no excuse to sneak away and have marital relations in my cleaning closet!" She hisses and I feel my face go red.

"I'm sorry mom" Christian is trying to hide it but I can see the smile trying to break out.

"Sorry is not good enough, young man! I raised you better than to take your wife into a closet for a...Well, I taught you better than that! Now what have you got to say for yourselves?" She snaps.

"Well, mom...we kinda needed to do that" He mumbles

"Surely you can control your urges for a few hours!"

"Well you see the thing is...we did some test and today is one of the days where Ana is most likely to conceive"

"CONCEIVE! You mean you're trying for a baby?" Her face lights up and she starts doing this little jig.

"Yes, Grace, we are. We have only been trying for a few weeks but Dr Green gave us some charts about the best time for conception and today is one of those days. We both had lots of meetings at work today so its the first time we have been able to...to, you know" I shrug

"Oh darling girl its fine! More than fine! I'm so happy! Oh, I've kept you here most of the evening!. You need to go home and work on making my grand baby. Go now, I'll make your excuses" She starts shooing us down the hall towards the door making us both laugh.

"Christian, make sure you elevate her legs after so that it gives your swimmers the best possible chance"

"MOM!"

"Honey, I'm a doctor. Trust me on these things. And make sure Ana has a few orgasms before intercourse. It helps things along"

Oh God! Kill me now!

"Don't worry, mom. I got this covered" He swats my ass and then drags me to the car with Grace waving us off.

As soon as we get in the car, I cover my face with my hands and groan.

"I am so embarrassed! Do you think she heard us?"

"Without a doubt" He snorts "I'm sorry I let the cat out the bag about us trying for a baby. It was the only way I could think of for her not to be angry with me"

"It's OK. I can't believe she said to keep my legs elevated!" I start giggling in embarrassment.

"What's on your scheduled for next week?" _So mercurial!_

"That was a quick change of subject" I Laugh "I have a department meeting on Thursday but apart from that its just reviewing financials next week. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm taking my girl away for a week"

"Christian! We cant just go away for the week on the fly!"

"CEO" He points to his chest "CEO" he points to me "We both have great teams so they can manage for a week without us. Pick somewhere"

"Pick somewhere?"

"Anywhere in the world and I will get Steven to ready the Jet"

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you. Now pick somewhere. Somewhere where I can fuck you non stop for a week"

I start to think of somewhere secluded. Somewhere that we can just be us for a week. No phones. No emails. No other people. Just us.

"Well, you know how you're a billionaire?"

" _We_ are billionaires"

"Could we rent an island? Like on Twilight? Just a deserted island where we can just walk around naked all day?"

"I like your thinking, Mrs Grey"

Less than 4 hours later we are on the jet, headed for an island just off the coast of Brazil.

I've said it before but i'll say it again. I have the perfect husband.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER. ANAS POV**

I am so nervous! I think I'm pregnant. I haven't taken a test but I just have a feeling.

We both agreed that instead of being one of those couples who take a pregnancy test each month only to be disappointed with a negative result, we would only take one when there was a sign that I might be.

I have signs galore today.

I think I had my period last month but it was really really light. Now I'm late. Like 2 weeks late. That's never happened to me before. Add that to the fact that I threw up this morning and my boobs feel weird and I'm almost certain. I could just do a test and find out but I want to do this with Christain. I want to do every stage of this pregnancy, if there is one, with him.

I sent Hannah out to get me a few test and I had Luke drop me off at Grey House.

Starting from next month, Grey Publishing is being moved to Grey House. It was actually my suggestion because Christian and I had a pretty big fight when I told him that I would stay home with a baby for a few months, but then I would be returning to work.

He went all caveman on me and insisted that he wanted me to be a stay at home mom but I put my foot down. When I suggested moving GP and installing a day care facility, he jumped at the chance. Not only will it allow us to see each other more during the day, it also means he will be able to see the baby.

 _God I'm thinking about this like its a done deal and I have a bun in the oven._

When the elevator pings and announces that I am on my husbands floor, my butterflies go into overdrive.

I stride over to Andrea and she looks up at me in surprise.

"Hello, Mrs Grey"

"Hello, Andrea. Is he busy?" I point at Christians door.

"No, he doesn't have a meeting for another hour. Go on in"

I thank her and then walk into his office, being careful not to trip on the lip of the door.

Christian is sat behind his desk reading some files but when he hears the door open he looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey, baby. This is a nice surprise" he stands up and kisses me before leading me over to the couch.

"Whats wrong? You seem...off"

"I need your help with something"

"Anything, Ana. Just tell me what it is and I'll do it" He tells me gently while holding my face in his hand, brushing my lip with his thumb.

"I need you to set the timer on your phone while I take this" I pull out the tests from my jacket pocket and show him.

"REALLY? OH MY GOD, ARE WE PREGNANT?" He stands up holding his hair in a tight grasp which makes me giggle.

"Jeez, Christian. Calm down. I don't know yet, hence the reason for me being here with 2 pregnancy tests"

"You need to pee!" He takes my hand and practically runs to the bathroom. He sits me down on the toilet and then starts running the facet making me burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're running around like a headless chicken! And why did you start running the facet?"

"It will help you pee"

"I've been peeing without help for over 25 years. I think I've got this one" I smirk.

"OK Miss Smart Mouth. Drop your drawers and pee!"

"You are such a sweet talker" I say sarcastically "I'm not peeing in front of you"

"Ana, don't be ridiculous! We have been married 3 years. I've sipped champagne from your pussy and fucked your ass and you're worried about a little bit of pee?"

"God you're crude! Out!" I point to the door a and he stomps out like a child.

I pee on the tests and then wash my hands before hopping up on the vanity. I keep silent for about 20 seconds, knowing he will be knocking on the door any minute...

"ANA! For the love of God! Are you done? Can I come in? I'm coming in!" The door opens and he glares at me when he sees me swinging my legs on the vanity. He presses a few buttons on his phone and then hops up to sit beside me.

"How come you think you're pregnant?"

"I've missed a period and I've been feeling off for a few weeks. I didn't say anything until I was sure I was late but now it's been like 2 weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case its negative but I didn't want to do this on my own"

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses me softly on my temple.

"You never have to do things on your own. We're a team. Team Grey"

"Team Grey" I whisper and kiss him just as his phone starts beeping.

"Oh my god this is it!" He grasps his hair and goes white which makes me giggle.

"Come on, Grey. Lets do this together. On the count of 3"

We both grasps the stick and he counts down.

"1...2...3!"

We turn it over and there is one word glaring back at us.

Pregnant!

"YES! HOLY FUCK WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He screams and then picks me up and twirls me around.

"Thank you, Ana. You've made me the happiest man in the world" Tears start streaming from both our eyes and we just embrace each other.

Team Grey is going to have another member!


	4. Chapter 4

CHRISTIANS POV

"Come on, Elliott! It's just a beer! Come out with me for a couple of hours!" I'm almost at the point of begging now.

"I'm sorry, bro. I have to drive down to Portland tonight because I'm putting a bid on a new development down there in the morning. Why are you so eager to get out of your house? The little lady giving you grief?" He jokes but I wish she was giving me grief.

"I'm not trying to get out of my own house, Elliott! I just wanted a drink with my brother"

"Bullshit! I know you. You would rather be at home bumping uglies with your wife than go for a drink with me. Yesterday you surprised me on a job with lunch. The day before that you took Mia shopping and the day before that you stayed at Mom and Dads until after midnight because you were clearing the garage because it was, to quote you, a fucking health hazard. Now, tell me what's really going on"

I can't tell him the truth. He would never let me live it down.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my family. I gotta go. Call me when you're back from Portland" I hang up after saying goodbye and lean back in my office chair.

Its almost 8pm and Ana has already called me twice to see when I'll be home. I don't know if other men with 4 month pregnant wives have this problem but it's fucking infuriating me.

I like sex. Love it actually. But I just can't keep up with my hormonally driven, sex mad, insatiable wife!

I never thought the day would come when I would say "Enough is Enough" when it comes to having sex with my wife, yet here I am. Hiding in my office like a bitch.

For the first 3 months of her pregnancy she always had feelings nausea so it cut our sex life down from multiple times a day to maybe 3 times a week. I was OK with this because I'm not assholey enough to demand sex from a wife who was sick as a parrot.

That all changed when she got into her second trimester.

The first morning I woke up to her sucking my dick. Which I loved! Then she got on top and rode me like there was no tomorrow. Then she had me again in the shower. Then she surprised me at Grey House and I had her bent over my desk where she demanded that I took her hard and fast. When I got home she all but tackled me into the downstairs bathroom where she promptly climbed me like a tree and didn't let go until she screamed my name for the whole house to hear. That night she had her way with me twice more.

Every day since, it's been a repeat of that first day. At first I was walking around with a permanent smile on my face but after 3 weeks...I started to get sore. She's used my dick so much lately that I started to worry that I would not be able to keep up with her. My thoughts started to stress me out and now...I'm having problems.

Me! Christian Grey who thought I could fuck like a God...has a malfunctioning dick.

Ive avoided Ana for 3 days because it would destroy me if she were to come on to me and I couldn't get it up. I want to please my wife. Don't get me wrong I've pleasured her with my fingers, my mouth and some toys and she's sucked my dick a few times but its not the same but I don't want her left sexually frustrated because I can't do her justice.

Dont get me wrong, I can get my dick hard but then I think about losing it and boom, it's gone.

I feel like such a fucking failure!

I sit and pity myself for another half and hour and then decide to just go home and tell Ana what my problem is. It's not fair on her if I shut myself off from her.

The whole drive home I'm a nervous wreck. No guy wants to tell his wife he has performance anxiety.

When the car pulls up to the door I get out and as I enter the house I expect Ana to come charging for me as has become the norm but she's no where in sight.

"Ana?" I call out and throw my keys into the bowl by the door.

"In the kitchen" Her sweet voice calls out to me.

When I walk in I find her at the stove, bare foot, with her tiny baby bump showing in the gap between her jeans and shirt. Perfection.

I walk over and give her a quick kiss on the lips and then take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Where's Gail? Why are you cooking?"

"I gave Gail the night off because I wanted to take care of my husband. You've been working so hard these last few days that I wanted to treat you like a king. Which you are. My king" she kisses me softly and then goes about her business.

I feel like shit! Here she is taking care of me and I've been trying to avoid her because she's almost broken my dick and I'm complaining about it like a little bitch.

God! How many men would kill to be in my position? Having a woman practically glued to his dick 24/7.

I'm going to make love to my wife tonight and if I get...troubles, then we will just have to talk about it and get through it as a couple.

She puts the finishing touches to our meal and then we go in to the TV room. We both sit with out backs to the sofa like we did when we were dating. We eat our meal in silence while watching some show about the Seattle Sea-hawks. When we are finished she collects our plates and then takes them away. She comes back ten minutes later with a bottle of non alcoholic wine. She pours us both a glass and then sits behind me on the sofa so her legs are wrapped around my torso. She wraps her arms around me too and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" She breaths in my ear and it make me tense up.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For breaking your dick" She whispers and I turn around really fast to look at her.

Shes starts hysterically laughing on her back and I lay myself out on top of her being careful of her bump.

I think I'm actually blushing when she finally stops laughing.

"First of all, you have not broken my dick. He is just fine, thank you very much and second of all, how did you know?" She starts laughing again and slowly runs her fingers through my hair.

"Mr Grey, I have a confession to make" She bites her lip and I lean down and gently nip her so she stops.

"Hit me with your confession, Mrs Grey"

"Well, you know how before me you never shared a bed with anyone?" I nod my head and she continues "The night you took my virginity at Escala, when I woke up and you were playing the piano and then we went back to bed, you fell asleep before me and then just as I was drifting...you started talking in your sleep. I couldn't really understand you but I picked up words like, Ana...more...and so good. Ever since...I've never told you that you talk in your sleep because I like to listen to you. Last night you started saying things like "No more sex" "My dick is broken" "I'm so sore" and my personal favorite "Spank her ass if she jumps me again" She starts giggling like crazy and I laugh along with her.

"So all these years I've talked in my sleep?"

"Yep. It's a hoot to hear you sometimes. You're so funny"

"Name some things I've said"

"Well, let's see" She presses her finger tip to her lip and pretends to be deep in thought.

"Remember last year on our anniversary you surprised me with a trip to Paris? Yeah I already knew about it. The night before you said "Going to fuck her all the way to France. Oh and then there was the time you said "I really want a puppy" that's why I bought you Rolo"

I smile when I think of my Beagle puppy. She surprised me with him one night after work. I love that little guy.

"Well some good has come of it" I look her right in the eye so she knows that my next words come from the heart.

"I'm sorry I never told you that I was having trouble keeping up. I should have discussed it with you but I didn't want you to think me less of a man because I couldn't keep up"

"Christian, Baby, there are very few men around who could service their wives 6 or 7 times a day. I understand that it's a lot and you're feeling...drained" She can't keep the smirk off her face as she says this.

"I will try to keep my hormones in check from now on"

"Ana, I don't want you too! I'm your husband and if you need a damn good seeing too then that's what you will get!"

"You're such a romantic" She rolls her eyes and I growl.

"I'll show you romantic, Mrs Grey"

I lean down and capture her lips with mine and start pressing my groin into hers. We make out hot and heavy for a few minutes but when I start to undo my pants she stops me.

"No, no, no, Mr Grey. You need to recover. Give the big boy a rest and then we can resume normal marital relations this weekend"

"Are you kidding me!? Today's only Wednesday! I'm not waiting 3 more days to fuck my wife!"

"Hey, you're the one who needs a break, Hubby. I'm just being a good wife and looking after you" She wriggles Her self out from under me and then sashays herself out of the room with a grin on her face and me with a massive hard on.

Over the next few hours I try everything to initiate sex. I tried kissing her on her ear, which usually has her moaning and she just kissed my lips and walked away. I tried running us a nice romantic bubble bath but she opted for a quick shower. As soon as we were under the covers I tried kissing up her neck but she swatted me away like a fly. Now here I am, its 3am and I've had sex on my mind for hours and a wife who will not budge!

This is Gods way of laughing at me because I wanted a break from sex. This is my punishment.

I look over at my sleeping wife and sigh. I would give her a million dollars right now to suck my dick but she would just laugh at me. I suppose I could take things in hand...No! I have not jacked off since I've been married. Well, I have when I've been away on business and Ana and I have had phone sex. I refuse to jack off like a teenager. I'll just woo my wife tomorrow.

* * *

I'm so angry I could spit fire!

Despite numerous attempts over the last 2 days, Ana will not cave and now I'm at breaking point. I have not gone this long without sex for years and I think if I don't have some of my wife in the next hour I'm going to explode. I leave Grey House and then drive back to the house. I know Ana is home because she texted me earlier. I don't care if I have to get on my knees and beg, I will get her to see things my way.

I park the car in the garage and then call out for my wife when I get inside. I am met by silence. I check the library and she is no where to be found so I start making my way to our bedroom. As I am walking I start to take off my tie. When I get close to our room I freeze.

I hear moaning.

Sexual moaning.

My wife moaning! Sexually!

For a split second I think she is in there with another man but that thought is gone before its even taken root in my head.

I press my ear to the door and hear the distinct sound of a vibrator. _That little hussy!_

 _"Oh, Christian..."_ I hear her moan .

Damn right, Oh Christian!

I silently walk into the bedroom that is next to ours and then walk out onto the balcony. I slowly walk over to where it connect with our balcony and swing my leg over.

When I sneak a peak into our bedroom window I see my wife, wriggling around on the bed, pleasuring herself with her favorite sex toy.

This is how shes been resisting me! I refused to jack off but shes been playing with herself for days? So fucking hot!

Time for a little pay back, Mrs Grey.

I take out my phone and text her.

 **Are you touching yourself, Mrs Grey?**

I send the same message 4 times before she finally, with a huff I might add, grabs her phone off the night stand. From my hiding place I see her read the text and then her eyes go wide. She starts scanning the room and even walks to look out the balcony door but she can't see me from where she is too.

I see her tapping away and then my phone vibrates.

 **Why do you ask? And where are you?**

 **Never mind where I'm too. I asked you a question.**

 **I'm not answering your lewd question.**

I watch as she quickly picks up her little toy and then locks it in our toy safe.

 **Lewd? I'll show you lewd. Take out your little friend again and get on the bed. Legs spread real wide**.

 **OMG DO YOU HAVE CAMERAS IN OUR ROOM!**

 **You. Naked. Bed. Now!**

I watch as she once again looks around the room and this time she even steps out on the balcony but she still doesn't see me. She walks back into our room and then sits on the bed. I watch as she gets this little smirk on her face and then she texts me back.

 **Ok, I'm on the bed. Naked. Like you asked, Sir.**

 **I think someone is telling Porkies, Mrs Grey...**

 **WHERE ARE YOU! I swear, Christian, You will be sleeping in the guest room for a week unless you reveal yourself right now!**

So she wants me to reveal myself? I sneak back into the guest room and strip naked but keep my tie on. I walk to our bedroom door and fling it open so hard that Ana squeals in shock.

"Christian! How did you know..."

"Shh! You will address me as Sir" I tell her and she crosses her arms and glares at me.

"And what, pray tell, have I done to warrant Dom Christian?"

"Oh, I think you know, Anastasia" I walk over to her and I know that she can tell that I am not really angry, I'm just playing with her.

"Enlighten me, why don't you" She sits back on the bed and puts her hands behind her head which pushes her breast out.

I quickly leap on the bed and tie her hands to the head board with my tie.

I loom over her and shes smiling up at me.

"Do you know what happens to naughty girls who pleasure themselves while their husbands are hard at work?"

"They have an orgasm?" She replies cheekily which makes me laugh.

"It's not really fair, Is it Anastasia? Here I am on my third day of not having an orgasm and here you are, taking things into your own hands behind my back. I think you well remember that one of the rules in my contracts is no masturbation?"

"I never signed your paperwork, Sir"

"No you didn't...but you did sign our marriage licence and you, my dear, have been sorely lacking in your wifely duty these last few days. How do you suppose we can rectify this situation?"

"Well, you could make love to me? I've missed you, Christian and I'm sorry that I have withed sex the last few days. Truth be told its almost killed me" She admits with a blush.

I lean down and kiss her softly and then pull back o look in her eyes.

"I don't make love, Anastasia...I fuck! Hard!"

"Whatever you say, Sir"

Its right at that minute that I know shes played me! I have been really gentle with her for weeks because I was worried I would hurt the baby and shes been begging me to fuck her hard and I have refused. Game set and match, Mrs Grey.

I stand up and grab some sweats and a tee-shirt from my closet and put them on. I jam my feet into a pair of sneakers and then grab a long coat for Ana. I wrap it around her and then lead her down the stairs and out into my car. I strap her into her seat and then get in the driver side. This whole time shes been smirking at me.

"Where are we going?"

"I think you know"

"I do" She smiles "I love you, Christian"

"I love you too, baby" I tell her as we zoom off towards the city and the Red Room that awaits us.


	5. And Teddy makes 3

HI EVERYONE

SO, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.

I HAVE LOVED THIS LITTLE STORY.

I AM TOYING AROUND WITH THE IDEA OF A NEW STORY SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED

CHEERS

XOXO

CHRISTIANS POV

"What did you say?" Ana asks with a growl.

Oh Fuck! How do I dig my way out of this one? _Think, Grey think!_

"I...ahhh...What I meant was that...ahhhh"

"Well!" She snaps.

She is stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. We are in our closet and I basically just told her that her ass is bigger. Shes almost full term! What does she expect? Besides, I love her ass. More cushion for the pushin as they say.

"You said, and I quote "Damn, baby. I hope your ass stays this big after Teddy is born" Meaning you think I have a big ass?"

"I love your ass and so what if its a bit more...chunkier?"

"WHAT! CHUNKIER? may I remind you, Grey that its because of you and your stupid penis that I'm like this! My ass is huge, my boobs are killing me, I haven't seen my feet in weeks, I get heart burn so bad it feels like my chest is on fire and now my husband thinks I have a chunky ass! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She roars and I am totally out of my element. _Back away, Grey. Back away slowly and don't look it in the face._

I slowly back out of the room while my normally non-violent wife starts throwing her jeans at me, yelling stuff like "Burn them! Burn them all!"

I make a quick escape downstairs to my study and I shut and lock the door.

Holy fuck! Elliot told me this would happen. My sweet and charming wife has left the building and in her place is an angry little woman who takes everything I say and spins it.

I get that she must be uncomfortable but there is no need to take it out on me. Yesterday she got so angry at me because I had tracked mud into the front room that I thought she was going to attack me. In the end she just yelled and screamed and made me sleep in the guest room. She came into me during the night and whispered how sorry she was and it was her hormones yadda yadda yadda but to be honest? I'm getting pretty sick of it.

I miss my wife. I miss her smiling face and I miss just talking to her about our days. I actually called Dr Green and my mom and asked if mood swings like this are normal and they both said they were. 2 more weeks, Grey. 2 more weeks and Teddy will be here and hopefully the woman I married will be back too.

I spend the next couple of hours trying to sort through some work but my mind is on my wife.

I'm a man so I have no idea what she is going through. Perhaps it was wrong of me to say her ass was big. Women are sensitive like that.

I get up from my chair and go in search of her. I know she will either be in our room or Teddy's nursery where she has been spending a lot of time lately.

I walk into the nursery and she is not there so I walk into our room and find her sat at her vanity putting on some lip gloss. Shes dressed to go out and she looks beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I tell her as I sit on the bed behind her.

"Thanks. Not bad for a whale, right?" She bites.

"Ana, I'm sorry, OK? It was insensitive of me to comment on the changes your body has made because its growing our baby. You're perfect. Your body is perfect and I love you more than all the stars in the sky"

Her face softens and then she stands up and walks over to me. She plants a soft kiss on my lips and then wipes off the gloss she got on me.

"I'm sorry too. I know I can't keep using my hormones as an excuse but baby, they are out of control. It's like I have this monster inside me that keeps telling me to punish the man who knocked me up" She smiles and then kisses me again.

"Punish me all you want, Mrs Grey. I am but a slave to your demands" I smirk

"Slave, huh? Tonight, Mr Grey. As soon as I get home you can be my own personal sex slave to make up for saying my ass was "Chunkier""

"Where are you going?" I don't remember her saying she was going out?

"Jose is in town and I said I would meet him for dinner. Just to catch up, you know?" She busies herself putting on perfume so she can't see my face but my body language must give away just how much this news pisses me off.

"No, Ana. I don't know. I don't want you spending time with him alone. I trust you with all my heart but I don't trust him"

"Oh, Christian, don't be ridiculous. He's a friend. Has been for years"

"He looks at you like he wants to bend you over and fuck the life out of you! He's a smarmy, little bug that I detest and I am asking, as your husband for you to cancel this dinner with him"

She looks at me like I've slapped her. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish and when she doesn't agree to my demands straight away I explode.

"FINE! GO OUT WITH FUCKING JOSE BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK MORE OF HIM THAN YOU DO ME! I AM SICK AND FED UP OF YOU CHOOSING HIM OVER ME! PERHAPS YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED HIM INSTEAD OF ME BECAUSE HE IS OBVIOUSLY VERY FUCKING SPECIAL TO YOU!" I roar and then walk out of the bedroom leaving her stunned.

I storm straight down to my basement gym and walk straight over to my punching bag. I start hitting the shit out of it and screaming like a bull.

I don't think I have ever lost my temper at Ana like that before. Shes my pregnant wife and I screamed at her. I feel like shit.

Jose has always been a problem for me. The way he looks at my wife sends chills up my spine. I can see it in his eyes. His biggest regret is that he didn't make her his before I came onto the scene and I can not stand the fact that Ana can not see what he is really like. He's sleazy. He invites her places all the time, never asking me to go with them. It's always " _Ana, I have a show in Portland. Come on down, stay at mine"_ Or _"Ana, I know you have that publishing expo in New York next week, wanna hang out? Just us?"_

I stop punching the bags when I hear a car peeling out of the drive way. _I guess she did choose him over me._

I quickly take a shower in the gym wash room and put on a clean pair of sweat pants. I decide to order myself Chinese food because Gail has gone to her sisters and my errant wife is off having dinner with another man.

When I make my way back upstairs towards the kitchen I am stunned to find my wife, in yoga pants and my shirt, sat in a chair that directly faces the door to the basement. _I thought she went with him?_

She stands up and walks over to me and shocks me when she flings her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest.

"I would never, ever, choose him over you. You're the only man in my life who is special to me, apart from Ray. I never really understood the depth of you feelings regarding my friendship with Jose. I always just thought it was because, well, you're a control freak" She mumbles and I chuckle.

"I understand how you feel now and I am sorry if you ever felt like I chose him over you" She pulls her head back and then cups my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I won't hang out with him on a one on one basis anymore, I promise. If I go out with him I'll make sure you're there or I take Kate or Mia. I want you to trust me on this"

"You know I trust you, Ana. I just don't trust him. I never have. I was brought up with good morals and some of those morals means I would never ever try to force myself onto a girl who was drunk. I know it was just a kiss but that could have escalated and that's the reason why I don't trust him. There is no telling what he would have done that night if you had kissed him back"

"I understand now. I'm sorry. Seeing your reaction was a wake up call to me. I would never ever put him above you, baby. You have to believe me"

"I do Ana, I do. I'm so sorry for shouting at you. That was unkind and I hate that I did it. You're the most precious thing in the world to me and I should never raise my voice to you in anger. I just snapped. Can I blame it on my hormones?" She laughs when I say this and then leans up to kiss me on my lips.

"That's my line, Grey. Shall we put this behind us? Move on, have dinner and then make up sex?"

"Sounds like a plan" I swoop down and kiss her again and then she leads me into the family room.

"I sent Ryan out to get us a Curry"

"A Curry, Ana, really? Won't spicy food make you go into labor?"

"Oh, Christian. I'm sure that is just an old wives tale"

* * *

 **8 HOURS LATER**

"Oh...Fuck!..Christian...wake up...Chris...ahhh...Holy cow...WAKE UP!" Ana screams in my ear and it makes me jump

"Wha...Waz a matter?"

"My waters broke all over the bed!"

"That's good" I mumble and then put my head back on the pillow.

It takes me a full five seconds to register what she said.

"HOLY FUCK!" I jump out the bed, naked as the day I was born and when I see my wife almost hunched over in pain, I start panicking.

"Its OK. You're OK. I'll call the doctor and then I'l call my mom and she will know what to do...yes...that's what I'll do...phone..phone...need my phone...OH MY GOD WHERES MY PHONE...Got it! numbers...numbers are good.." I know I must be pacing like a crazy person but I cant help it. I call Dr Green and tell her we are coming in and then I call my mom and ask her to meet us and then I call Taylor. I then run into the closet and grab Ana's hospital bag and then I help her into a maxi dress. I grab her hand and lead her to the door when she pulls me back.

"You may want to put some clothes on, Christian" She giggles and then rakes her eyes up and down my very naked body.

"Right...of course, clothes!" I scramble into the closet and grab a pair of jeans and try to pull them on. It takes me a minute to realize that It's Ana's jeans I am trying to squeeze my balls into. I yell in frustration and then manage to get myself into some sweats and a tee. I walk back out to the bedroom and then carefully lead Ana down the stairs.

"Shit! I forgot your bag!" I leave Ana with Taylor and then run back up the stairs to grab her bags.

On my way back down the stairs I trip over my laces and go tumbling ass over head and land on my back on the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you OK, Christian?" Ana looks down at me with worried eyes.

"I'm OK" I assure her and then I get back on my feet.

Shit! It feels like I've broke my ass!

We manage to make it to the hospital with no other set backs and then its 15 hours before I actually hold my son in my arms. Things got a bit dicey at one stage so they had to perform an emergency C-Section.

Right now I am sat holding my son while my wife takes a well earned nap.

I can't believe how much love I have for this little guy. He looks just like me. Same hair, same shape eyes. He even has my chin. How crazy is that?

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Teddy Grey. I'm your daddy and I love you so so much. I will always protect you and you will always be my buddy. One day, maybe you will come work at GEH with me. Or you can work with Mommy. What ever you want son. I know Mommy can't wait to get to know you. Shes the best person in the world and she will make the worlds best Mommy, I know she will. I thank god every single day that I met her and got the chance to spend this beautiful life with her. And you, you my boy are just the cherry on the cake" I tell him as I smother his face with kisses.

"That was beautiful, Christian" Ana croaks from the bed.

"I meant every word of it, Mrs Grey" I walk over and place a soft kiss on her head and hand Teddy to her.

I sit down next to her and we fawn over our little boy.

"He's perfect. I can't believe we made him. Where do you think he was conceived?" She asks me while inspecting Teddy's little toes.

"Ana, how much we go at it on a daily basis would mean it would be almost impossible to pin point the exact time"

"I have a feeling I know when it was" She tells me with a shy smile "At least I hope I know"

"Enlighten me. Where do you think we made our little Prince"

"When you rented that Island on our second night there, remember we made love on the beach under the stars? The water was lapping at our feet, there were a billion stars above us...out of every single time we have made love, that was my most favorite and I like to think we made him then"

I lean over and kiss her softly.

"I agree that was a spectacular night and maybe you're right. We made him under a billion stars. When we start making baby number 2 we will go back to the Island"

"Baby number 2? Can we give me a little time to recover. Giving birth is not really a walk in the park you know" She huffs and I laugh.

"OK, one baby at a time. But I would like to talk about Baby number 2 before Teddy is a year old" If I had my way, she would not go back on any birth control at all in 6 weeks and by the end of the year we would have 2 babies.

"How about we shelve this talk until his first birthday?" She bargains

"OK, Deal"

* * *

 **ANAS POV, A FEW HOURS LATER**

I wake up from the most peaceful sleep and when I blink my eyes open I see that it is just Teddy and I in the room. Wheres Christian gone?

I gingerly stand up and use the bathroom. After washing up and brushing my hair I walk back into the room and gently lift a fussing Teddy up. After feeding and changing him I lay him out on the bed and take a few pictures of him on my cell phone and send them to my mom. Just as I am sending the last picture my door opens and I am met by a dozen balloons and the biggest Teddy bear I have ever seen.

My husband comes bumbling in to the room and when he sees I am awake he gives me his shy smile.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey, whats all this?"

"I went to the gift shop and I didn't know which balloon to get so I just got them all" he explains and then goes about setting the balloons up all over the room and he puts the massive bear on a chair in the corner.

"Teddy's first teddy" he beams

"Its beautiful. It will look really nice in his nursery. Do you think they will let me out tonight?"

"No, I've already spoken to Dr Green. She said if your tests come back OK then you can go home in the morning"

"Ok. Are you going home tonight or are you staying here?" He actually snorts at me.

"Of course I'm staying here. I'll sleep in the chair"

"No need for that. This bed is big enough for the 2 of us"

"Ana..." He starts to protest but I stop him.

"Please, Christian. I know that we can't do anything for 6 weeks but I just want you to hold me tonight. I need to be close to you"

"OK, Mrs Grey"

* * *

After giving Teddy his last feed, Christian changes his diaper and makes me laugh because he starts to gag.

"Dear God! That is vile! I'm all for being the modern man but this is too much! What flavor is your breast milk? Spicy Mexican!" He makes me laugh even harder when Teddy starts to pee and the perfect arch hits Christian all over his clean white shirt.

"Ewww! He peed on me!" He exclaims and then starts laughing. He picks Teddy up and nuzzles his little cheek.

"I have to admit though, your aim is spot on, Son"

After completing his diaper change and Christian changing into sweats and a tee shirt he gets into my bed and snuggles me against his chest.

"Thank you, Ana"

"What for?"

"For loving me, marrying me and giving me our son. I love you more than any man ever loved a woman"

"I love you too, Christian and thank you for choosing me to be your more"

"You were the only woman I ever considered for the job, Mrs Grey"

"Its a job I love...speaking of Jobs" I turn my head and look up into his face.

"I have been giving it a lot of thought over the last few months and I have decided to take a step back from Grey Publishing so I can focus on Teddy and you. I love my job and I want to continue editing on a part time basis but I'm going to step down as CEO and let Morgan Pensworth take over on a permanent basis"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. You have taken GP to highs that no one predicted and you have a good team behind you and a great second in Pensworth. I'll get Ros to get the paperwork sorted later this week for the change over"

"Ok, thank you. I know I could probably still do my job and be a mom but I want to devote all my time to my 2 men. My big man, and my little man"

"I think I just fell even more in love with you, Anastasia"

"I fall more and more in love with you every second of ever day, Christian" I kiss his mouth and then snuggle into his chest.

With my husband at my side and my baby in his crib, this moment, right now, is the most perfect of my entire life.

And I know its only going to get better.

THE END


End file.
